The Silent Devil Sleeps
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Jin has a twelve-year-old son, Jouji, who is mute. He's never spoken a word his whole life. Of course this worries Jin, but not more than Jouji and his two older siblings having the Devil Gene sealed deep inside of them, like their father. But, Kazuya's back. He kidnaps Jouji with the plans of breaking his seal, waking his devil. How far will Jin go to rescue his motherless child?
1. Chapter 1

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

Every thing that lives, sleeps.

Everything that sleeps, lives.

And soon that slumber is cut open, to a waking state.

But the waking state is not always the easiest to achieve.

But hear this, child.

With your hair the color of ravens,

Eyes of the ocean,

Skin like peaches,

I will wake you.

Ravens with horns.

Ocean of blood.

Peaches drowned in snow.

I will wake you.

1:

Jin stood in front of the window, waiting. Vacation had come to an end, and it was his youngest son's first day of middle school. He was overprotective of Jouji. Yes, he is an exceptional fighter, a quick learner, and an incredible child, but his disability had always made him...vulnerable in Jin's eyes, since the April night he was born.

The past twelve years had been hard on the Kazama family. Jouji is truly a gift—Jin had no second thoughts as far as that went—but his mother passed away while she was pregnant with him. Surprisingly, the doctors could save the five-months premature baby, and as small as he was, he was healthy, for the most part. There were a few things off, like his extremely sensitive eardrums, but everything else would become normal with time. Well...most of everything else.

The baby didn't cry. He made no sounds at all, as a matter of fact, and this worried Jin, the twins, and the doctors. More tests were ran, and within twenty four hours, the problem was discovered.

Jouji is mute.

His throat had not developed properly. His neck was weak, which was expected since he was born so early, but a very devastating defect had come with this baby, and it was that he had absolutely no vocal cords. In order for is survival, the doctors placed a thin plate in the hollow area, to close it up so that no internal bleeding could happen there.

Jin would always remember being told his son would never speak.

Jouji grew up very differently from most children. He had to wear a thick brace around his neck until he was about five-and-a-half, and most of the children in the kindergarten class stared at him. They thought it looked funny, and since it was metal they assumed Jouji had to be part robot.

He hears perfectly, exceptionally, as a matter of fact. But in order to communicate, he has to use sign language. Jin made sure his family became fluent in the language, so they could understand Jouji. Even Hwoarang and Xiaoyu, hearing of their friend's baby's condition, taught their own families how to use it.

But Jin knew not every person Jouji comes into contact with would know sign language. And that worried him. The middle school Jouji was attending brought in a lot of kids from different countries, though the majority of them were Japanese. And he knew not all of them would know.

His thoughts stopped when the front door slid open.

"Jouji," Jin smiled, "How was your first day?"

(It was okay), Jouji replied, sighing, (I'm just exhausted).

"_At least he didn't have a bad day."_ Jin said, relieved. "Where are your brother and sister?"

(They were with their friends, last I saw. They probably just started walking home.)

"Sounds like them." Jin sighed. "Well, are you hungry, or anything?"

(No.)

"Well, if you're tired, go take a nap. Training is starting in about two hours, Jou."

(Okay, Dad.) The boy ran upstairs.

Jin sighed a second time. He'd better get ready for training, himself. But since the other two weren't home yet, they might get a late start...

Training the children was enjoyable for Jin. Through years and years of searching and testing things out, he'd found a way to seal the Devil Gene in himself, and in his children. It was extremely hard to seal it in himself, it took nearly seven months to complete, but for his children it was easy. While his wife was pregnant, he sealed the unborn baby. But the child had to be three months or further developed, still inside the mother's womb.

Still, it was great that his children would never have to go through what he did. He'd never mentioned it to any of his children, but Jiyashi and Jun, the older twins, were going to be seventeen soon. He'd have to say something about the faded out 'birthmarks' on their bodies sooner or later.

Jouji closed the door to his room. His eyelids were drooping, nearly falling over his eyes as he slumped down against the door. The first day of school was always the _easiest_ for Jouji...and if he's exhausted like this on the first day...what would the rest of the year be like?

Of course, as soon as he'd walked into the classroom, the teacher had called him up to the front and explained to everyone that he was mute. Every teacher, every class. He felt like an outsider...not only was he the shortest kid in the class (and he's one of the oldest! The schoolyear starts in April, and his birthday is about three weeks from now.), but he can't talk. Oh, what a wonderful life.

He laid on his bed and sighed. He definitely wasn't looking forward to seventh grade.

…

Two weeks and four days had passed. Jouji had made a few friends...but definitely not a lot. He knew his father was concerned about his social life...or lack of, rather, because the only times Jouji left the house was for school and sign language classes...which were only once a week.

But...not so average boys have not so average social lives, he supposed.

"Jouji!" His brother, Jun, had tackled him.

Jouji yelped silently at the sudden attack.

"What's up, kid?"

Jouji shrugged. He wasn't really doing anything. He never really _did_ do anything after training.

Jun patted his brother on the back. "Jiyashi told me you were having a hard time at school."

Jouji looked shocked. (How did she know that?)

"She didn't. I just said she did to find out if you were having a hard time or not. So...I guess you are?"

Jouji pouted. Why'd his brother have to be so damn overprotective anyway? (I'm just not making many friends, that's all.)

"Well why?" Jun smirked, "All my friends are constantly telling me how cute you are. Probably because you look so much like me, and all."

Jouji rolled his eyes. (You're an ass.)

"I'm just trying to help you! Why don't you hang out with me and my friends?"

Jouji blinked. (Really?)

"Why not? I'm not an ass. I don't hog my friends and refuse to let them hang out with other people. What period do you have lunch?"

(5th.)

"Good. I do too. Just find us and you can sit with us. Problem solved."

Jouji smiled. So Jun wasn't an ass _all _the time.

…

Jouji woke up on the couch. He had been watching a movie with Jun and Jiyashi...and he guessed that he'd fallen asleep.

Jiyashi was gone...she'd probably went to bed. That was like her. To leave her brothers sleeping on a school night.

Jouji checked the time...it was nearly midnight. He shook his brother, then clapped to get his attention.

Jun's eyes opened slowly. "Jouji...? What time is it?"

(Midnight. Jiyashi went to bed, and I'm going too.)

"Me too. C'mon." Jun cut off the TV and went upstairs with his younger brother, careful not to wake their father. If he knew they were up this late on a school night, he'd murder them in cold blood, bring them back to life, and murder them a second time.

Jouji laid on his bed as he heard his brother snoring already, in the bed across from him.

Jouji closed his eyes, and soon enough, he too had drifted to sleep.

But it was less than five minutes later when he heard a strange ringing sound.

He sat up, covering his agitated ears. Looking to his right, he saw his brother, still fast asleep.

Jouji sighed. He had school in less than five hours, and there was no way he would be ready without sleeping. Whatever that sound was, he had to silence it. That, and he wanted a glass of water.

He pulled up his pajamas...okay, so they had kittens on them, big deal, as he tiptoed past his father's door. Then his sister's door. Soon after, he slowly and carefully descended down the wooden staircase, every creak dangerous.

Soon he was in the kitchen, and the sound had gotten considerably louder. Then it stopped.

"_You're joking, right?"_ Jouji thought, pissed that he'd come so far for silence.

He searched the cupboards for a glass, when someone grabbed his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

2:

Jouji gasped, then yelped silently. He struggled to remove himself from the strong grip on hid forearm, but it was just too powerful. He whipped his body around to at least see who was grabbing him.

It was a man he's never seen before. He had pale skin, and his left eye glowed red. His hair was a lot like his father's, and Jun's, and even Jouji's own, but he didn't have bangs. It was the same black color, which was surprising, because this man looked pretty old. He wore nothing but white pants with bright red designs, and typical gear for a martial artist...in this family.

"Hello there, _grandson_." The man's voice gave Jouji shivers, like a scared child would get at a rated R film. "Don't struggle, _Jouji_, you're going to hurt yourself."

Jouji couldn't scream for help, but he could make noise. He pushed a good few glasses out of the cupboard, they shattered at the floor loudly.

Jin was shocked out of his sleep by the noise. He checked the clock. 12:30? What the hell was going on in his house? He threw the sheets up and ran down the stairs.

The man, claiming to be Jouji's grandfather, struggled to get a good hold on Jouji. Meanwhile, the child was pulling away from this man, thrashing about the kitchen, making as much noise as possible.

Jin had made it down the stairs, and ran into the kitchen.

But there was no one there.

Despite that, the kitchen looked like a tornado had happened.

"Who's there?" Jin yelled, "Show yourself!"

But no one came.

He sighed. "Damn..." Whoever the robber was, they were horrible at it. Nothing was missing...at least, nothing important, and they'd been as loud as a feminist talk show host.

Carefully stepping around the glass, he fetched the broom and dustpan, sweeping up the debris and throwing it away, because nearly everyone in this house went barefoot.

"Dad!" Jun screamed, running down the stairs, "DAD!"

"What?" Jin whirled around. He was already on-edge from someone violating his home, and his son sounded panicked.

"Jouji's not in his room! Is he down here?"

"N...No..." Jin's face went from shocked to alarmed to horrified. It hit him! Those noises were Jouji calling for help! He'd been kidnapped! "Jun, someone kidnapped Jouji!"

"What?"

"WHAT?!" Jiyashi screamed, coming down the steps.

"I dunno who, but those noises that woke you guys up were probably distress noises from him!" Jin explained.

"Well what are we standing here for?" Jun cried, "We have to go after him!"

"Not so fast! We're in pajamas, first of all, secondly we don't know where this bastard went! If we go, we might be going the completely wrong way!"

"Jiyashi's right..." Jin sighed. "We need to get a hint of where he's headed, first..."

"That could take forever!" Jun complained.

"So could getting our asses lost, and aimlessly looking for him!" Jiyashi argued. "It won't take long...look what's here on the floor..." Jiyashi pointed to little splashes of blood on the floor.

"What if that's just Jou's?" Jun asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, but what if it's the culprit's? I can put this into my scanner, and get an ID of who kidnapped Jouji!"

"Where do you get this equipment?" Jun questioned as she led them up the stairs, the blood smeared on a paper towel.

"Don't worry about it," Jiyashi said as she went into her room.

"Okay, say we find out who did it. Then what?" Jun asked, "How will we find the guy?"

"We'll figure something out." Jin assured, watching with curiosity as his daughter placed the specimen into the scanner and waited a moment.

"I hope this works..." Jiyashi prayed as the data loaded.

A pop-up window came up.

"Well? What does it say?" Jin asked, leaning over his daughter's chair.

"It says it identifies two subjects, and it's asking me if I want to display both." Jiyashi explained.

"Click yes!" Jun ordered.

"I planned to! You think I'm dumb?" Jiyashi sighed irritably as she clicked 'display both'.

"_Searching..."_ Was all the screen promised for a moment, a moment that seemed like forever. Until, two profiles popped up.

"Okay...this one is Jouji." Jiyashi clicked on one of them, "And the other..." She clicked the window and it displayed right beside Jouji.

Jin gasped, taken aback, but not surprised by who he saw.

"Who is that?" Jun asked, leaning forward for a closer look.

"It says...Kazuya Mishima..." Jiyashi read.

"My father." Jin finished, his son and daughter looking at him in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

3:

Kazuya wiped the blood from his nose. _"Kid's go one hell of a punch..."_ He thought, carrying the child through the forest. The brat was lugged over his shoulder, out cold. Kazuya hadn't _planned _to have to beat him over the head, just to get him out of the house, but drastic times call for drastic measures, he supposed.

Of course, he's never _hurt_ his dear grandchild. Then again, Kazuya's definition of _hurt_ differed from most people's. He saw hurt as graveling at the foot of your offender, begging for your life as your drenched in blood and bruised all over. A papercut is _not _hurt, and neither is a little fist to your head.

And again, he had plans for this child. He is no idiot—he wouldn't hurt the subject of his attention.

He wasn't worried about Jin. If Jin discovered that he is the one who stole his child, there's not much he can do, to be honest. Kazuya has _all _the power. All he has to do is dangle Little Jouji on a string and Jin will do whatever he asks.

What he _was _worried about was Jouji waking up. It had been a good hour since Kazuya punched him, and though he is a puny brat, he should be awake by now.

And still, Kazuya had plans for that. He retrieved a pair of handcuffs he'd obtained just for this occasion, and dropping the kid to the ground for a moment, cuffed his own wrist to one of the child's.

"Jouji!" Kazuya kicked the pre-teen in the ribs.

Jouji rolled over a bit. He opened his eyes and saw his taker, and if he could've, he would've screamed. He kicked at Kazuya's legs, and Kazuya kicked him in the ribs again.

"Stop struggling. You're just going to make everything worse. Now get up! We have to go, now."

Jouji refused, shaking his head. He tugged his wrist back best he could, his legs flailing around in panic as he tried to escape.

"Look, Jouji," Kazuya said in a softer tone, "Your grandfather even picked up sign language so he could understand you. Now stop acting like a little shit, get up, and walk. I'm trying to give you a little freedom. In the end, you're going with me," He readied a fist, "conscious or not."

Jouji was shaking. He was terrified, he'd never imagined a situation like this. But there was one thine he knew for sure, and that was that walking was better than being knocked in the head again. The spot where his grandfather punched him was bleeding, and it still hurt.

He stood, hating the tears that stung in his eyes.

"Good boy. This way." He tugged the child forward, as they left the forest and started on the dusty road.

"Okay," Jin began, tying his belt. "Jiyashi, since you're going to be staying here, you'll manage the computer."

"What do I need to manage the computer for?"

"This," Jin handed her a CD, "This CD has the data for the tracking chip I had placed into Jouji's head when he was a baby. It'll tell us where to follow. I'll need you to stay connected and tell us where to go."

Jin clipped a tracker to Jun's belt, and to his own. "The blue dots are us, the red one is him."

"Right." Jiyashi nodded in understanding. She reached into a frilly-decorated box and pulled out two chokers, "Here."

"Why the hell would we wear those?" Jun asked, stepping backward a bit.

"Look, they're microphones, so I can hear you and you can hear me. Would you rather wear the earrings?"

Jun took one of the chokers and put them around his neck, his father doing the same.

Jiyashi put on her headset, and installed the CD.

"Alright, Jun, we should get going."

Jun nodded.

The two men said goodbye to Jiyashi and were out the door.

…

Jouji heard and felt a faint beeping in his head. He ignored it, thinking he was just tired and stressed.

"Alright kid, here's the deal." Kazuya explained, "We're going to the Mishima Estate, okay? It's where I used to live. There, I'm going to get you out of you're kitty pants, and train you until you release the Devil inside of you. It's from the Devil Gene?"

(What's the Devil Gene?) Jouji asked, fear in his eyes.

"It's a Devil that's deep inside you, and if it weren't for that seal, it would take you over completely when you become extremely emotional or severely injured," Jin explained to Jun, "Eventually, it starts to take you over whenever it sees it appropriate. That's why I put the seal on you, your sister, and your brother."

"And I'm going to break that seal," Kazuya enlightened, grinning as he did so, "I'll do whatever I can to awaken the devil inside you. And no one can stop me. Because, once it awakens, it takes over. And all you'll ever want is power. And you'll _kill _anyone who tries to stop you from having it."

(But why do you want _my _devil?) Jouji asked, feeling tears again.

"Because you're the youngest. Your devil is the youngest, too, and the most eager to get out." Kazuya laughed.

"Your grandfather might break that seal," Jin explained, "Which is why...I might have to break yours and mine. If he breaks Jouji's, and we get there too late, we might have to fight him. And we don't want to die, so we'll have to transform."

"But...what if we kill him in our rage?" Jun asked, rubbing the side of his torso, where the 'birthmark' with the seal over it was.

"We won't. The Devil's not stupid, it just wants power. But it wouldn't kill the motive for it's ambition."

"How will we tell Jiyashi...?"

"You don't," Jiyashi giggled, "I can hear you."

"So, the microphone works."

"Yeah. You're on the right path so far, but you're a long distance away from Jouji. You might want to speed up."

"Right," Jin said, picking up to a run.

Jouji had never been this scared in all his life. His own grandfather was going to use the evil power deep within him...and he didn't know how the man planned to go about it. He could do _anything_...and why hadn't his father ever told him about the Devil Gene? He decided to ask this.

"Why Jin didn't tell you?" Kazuya laughed, "Because he's soft. He probably didn't want you to be 'afraid of yourself'. Or to 'go through what he did'." Kazuya scoffed, "What a joke of a man."

Jouji frowned. He thought his dad was pretty awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…...

4:

Jouji shivered as his grandfather dragged him along. This was unfamiliar territory to him—his father had always told him not to go too deep into the forest. But they had long ago stepped over _that _border, and Jouji didn't know what to expect.

Kazuya stopped abruptly, making Jouji, who had been lagging behind, slam into his back. It hurt more than Jouji would have expected.

"Alright, Jouji, listen to me," Kazuya began, uncuffing the kid, "I don't like to waste time. In order to avoid that, I'm going to begin training you now, so by the time we get to the estate, you'll be well-ready. Oh, and don't try to run away, either. Because I _will_ track you down and bring you right back."

Jouji was literally trembling with fear. He didn't know what to expect.

"Now, I've no doubt that that father of yours is trailing us as we speak, so let's make this quick and to-the-point." Kazuya raised his arm and, faster than Jouji's eyes could detect, smacked the child in the neck, harshly.

Jouji gasped as pain shot through his body faster than the speed of light, he swore he felt his bones rattle as he slammed down, face first, into the brook of water that eroded at some rocks below it.

"Oh kid," Kazuya sighed, disappointedly shaking his head, "The hell was that? You didn't even flinch first, you just fell like a ton of lead. How pathetic! Your father isn't even teaching you how to defend yourself right!"

Jouji pulled his face up from the rocks, the water reddening like his face from all the blood that had spilled into it. His nose and lip were pouring blood from the impact of hitting the rocks. That, and the side of his head ceased to bleed, but it still ached from Kazuya's earlier punch.

"Get up!" Kazuya ordered.

Jouji wiped the blood away and restrained his threatening tears as he pushed himself up, until he was standing on wobbly legs.

"Aww, the little kid's _bleeding_," Kazuya laughed, "You're the weakest Mishima in the line! Worthless shit like that shames your family blood!"

Jouji huffed, frustrated with his grandfather's lack of understanding. He rushed forward and threw his fist, but Kazuya stopped the punch with a palm, his fingers gripping the young boy's fist. He threw the kid down by the hand, kicking him in the tailbone to force him all the way down into the dust. Soon after, he grabbed the kid's arm and yanked him up, Jouji dangling as he felt his socket threatening to pop his arm loose. Kazuya brought the kid up to his face.

"You thought you could throw a little measly punch, and you would do something? That lucky little sucker punch you threw earlier didn't impress me, you've got to learn how to wear down your opponent so they fear your next move, not anticipate it." Kazuya threw the child, and he landed right back into the brook, the back of his head slamming onto those unforgiving rocks as he bled more.

"Read my moves, focus your vision so you see every millisecond of my movement." Kazuya instructed, yanking the kid up by his arm again. "Don't just thrash about with no plan. Think fast."

Jouji stared at his grandfather, right in the eyes.

"Allow me to demonstrate," Kazuya offered, "Go on. Attack me."

Jouji threw a punch, Kazuya slapped his wrist away before he could hit. Jouji kicked, fiercely and quickly, but Kazuya smacked his ankle away. Every move Jouji made, Kazuya blocked it, until finally, when Jouji went to punch him in the face, Kazuya grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly, Jouji screaming silently. That gave Kazuya the chance to knock him in the jaw, throwing him downward by the wrist he was still holding.

Jouji saved himself from smashing his face into the ground again with one arm, while the other, the one Kazuya had had a hold on, simply fell to the ground harmlessly. Then he thrust his foot forward, Kazuya grabbing it and, once more, yanking the kid upward.

"Here's the key to mapping out your opponents every move. My father, before I began to hate him, called it _'seeing in slow motion'_."

Jouji's eyes widened in confusion.

Kazuya dropped Jouji, and the child stood carefully to observe his grandfather.

"You have to focus deeply, just when your opponent is going to make their next move. Catch every frame of their movement with your eyes, and deep in your mind, decide what you want to do next. Then, in a flash, do it. It happens a lot faster than you could ever think, but the mind travels faster than the speed of light, nearly 1500 times faster. 0.5 milliseconds. The key of what you must do is decipher every nanosecond of thought, before you throw the punch, and before they hit you."

Jouji's jaw dropped slightly. What? (I don't understand, grandfather...) All the man had managed to do was confuse the boy, and now his mind was moving so fast, he didn't even understand his thoughts. He felt stupid, like he should understand.

"Don't feel _too_ bad," Kazuya somewhat comforted, "It took me longer than a few minutes to understand the concept." He slapped the kid on the back, re-cuffing him. "Now let's continue on the trail." And with that and nothing else he yanked the boy forward.

"You're doing great," Jiyashi coached from her position, "The stop they took did you guys good. But they're moving out again. You're about four miles apart. You can do this!"

Jin nodded, as if his daughter could see him, then answered her, "Great. If we'll be there soon at this rate, we'll get there faster if we speed up."

Jun nodded to his father. He was getting tired, but Jouji's safety meant more to him than his own well being. He had to push on, for his little brother.

"Dad! I think I might have some info on where they're going!" Jiyashi exclaimed, after a few minutes of silence passed.

"Talk to me, Jiya." Jin encouraged.

"Grandfather's last name is Mishima, correct?"

"That's right."

"Well, approximately four miles away from where they are now, meaning nearly eight away from you, is the Mishima Estate. The farther they travel, the closer they get to the Estate."

"That's probably were they're going, then," Jun claimed, "Jiya, you said eight miles away?"

"From you."

"Can you find us a shortcut to there? You're looking at the map, right?"

"The shortest way possible seems to cut through..."

"What?" Jin asked, "What is it?"

"The lake. If you cross the lake, which is five miles wide...you'll only have to go three miles, and you might either run into them, or beat them to the Estate."

"A lake..." Jin sighed. "Alright, then."

"Now that I'm researching the lake," Jiya began, "it says the current rushes west. You're traveling straight across, otherwise, north. This is a very large lake...so you _could _get lost, guys. Be super careful."

"We got this." Jun claimed, and Jiyashi could just _see_ the grin on her brother's face.

"Alright. Turn directly right, and you should see the lake."

"See? I can smell it already," Jun chuckled, "I remember this lake. It's the one Jouji almost drowned in when we were doing that underwater project for school."

"What?" Jin asked, staring at his son in irritation as they approached the lakeside.

Jiya slapped her forehead.

"Oh yeah..." Jun laughed, embarrassed, "We forgot to tell you about that..."

"We'll deal with that later." Jin growled, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes narrowing, "For now, let's worry on crossing this ocean of a lake."

"You said it." Jun complained, "I sure hope this water doesn't fade the snake designs on my pants..."

"You...are something else." Jin sighed, "Will you hurry up?"

"Alright guys...the current's pretty str—"

"We get it Jiya!" Jun sighed, "Jeez."

"But you really should be care—" She ceased when she heard them screaming. "Dammit, you guys!"

"Jiya!" Jun flipped his wet hair out of his face as he grabbed onto his drenched father, who was holding onto the lakeside. "What the fuck stopped you from telling us that we'd be _attacked_ by fucking _freezing_ water!"

"Language!" Jin warned his son.

"I tried to tell you!" Jiya said, "But you, being _men_, had to act on impulse, didn't you?"

Jin's fringe fell into his face repeatedly, his drenched hair falling down to the middle of his neck. "This is _ridiculous._" He complained.

"I'm looking up the best way to cross the river now." Jiyashi spoke as she typed. "It says to stay close together, and have something to anchor you to the lakeside."

"Do we have a rope or something?" Jun asked, flipping his wet fringe away.

"No..." Jin looked toward a tree, "Look! There's a loose vine on that tree."

"That's nowhere _near_ long enough to get us across!"

"No, but it's a start." Jin waded out of the water as his son sat on the lakeside, waiting for him. He untangled to long vine from the tree. "How about this: you stay on this side of the shore and hold the rope for me, while I do as far across as I can. Then, I pull you in, you sturdy yourself there, and I'll keep going. We can repeat the action until we make it across, okay?"

"Dad, this is going to be _so hard_..." Jun sighed.

"I know...but it's for Jouji." Jin tied the rope around the smallest part of him, his ankle. "Don't let go of me." Jin carefully got into the violent water, as Jun held onto the rope, and a sturdy tree, for dear life.

The water pushed and pulled Jin which way, but he focused on getting far across, to make it easier for his son.

Jiyashi prayed from her position, clutching Lolli; Jouji's treasured Dolphin Plush. "Please be okay..."

But she noticed something bizarre on the monitor...Jouji's dot was flashing purple...


	5. Chapter 5

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

5:

Jin pushed for air, the freezing water creating a thin layer of frost over his usually warm skin. He pushed all pains aside and dove forward, again and again.

"Dad," Jun warned, "You're running out of vine!"

Jin looked back, then looked forward again to see how far he had to go. "Still a long way..." He said to himself quietly. He got an idea, noticing the many trees surrounding the lake. _"There's probably a stray branch in the water...that should hold Jun until I make it a good way across..."_ He prayed, deciding to test this theory.

He sucked in his breath and dove under the water.

"Dad? What the hell are you doing?" Jun asked, stepping as close to the lakeside shore as he could.

Jin surfaced with a thick branch. _"Please work..." _He hoped. "Jun!" He shouted, "Hold your breath!"

"Why?"

Instead of answering, Jin, with every fiber of his being, thrust his arm forward, in a circular motion, sending his son flying through the air and into the water.

Jun came up and gasped for air, "What now?" He asked his dad.

"I forced a stick into the ground, under the water. Hole your breath as long as you possibly can, and 'll tug the vine when I'm ready to repeat what I just did. When I fling you the next time, keep the stick in your hand, okay?"

Jun nodded.

Jin put his hands on his son's shoulders, struggling against the violent water, "Son, _please_ try your hardest, okay? We're almost there. For Jouji."

Jun nodded, shivering from the cold water. He'd always hated the aftermath of winter, but now he hates it even more. "I won't let you down, Dad."

Meanwhile, Jiyashi was looking for the answer to the flashing and color of Jouji's dot on her map. She looked for a key or something color coded to help her, flipping through all her data books and even art class portfolios for some kind of clue. She knew Jin and Jun were struggling against the lake, and she wanted to bother them as little as possible, but there might be an emergency on hand.

She eventually found something that might help in her color wheel representation charts from sixth grade. She read to herself, _"Purple is the color of wealth, prosperity, romance, royalty...and...death...?"_

And just then, the dot disappeared.

Jiya nearly fell backward. "Shit!"

Kazuya knelt over the limp body of his grandson. "What a shame..." He grimaced.

Jouji lay there, motionless.

"I can't say I'm _shocked_, though," Kazuya sighed, "I expected this."

He'd cut open the boy's head, just an open gash at the left temple, and he knew what it was as soon as he saw it.

He pulled the little electronic from where it stuck on the boy's tissue, and, his hands covered in blood, he studied it. "A tracking chip...So, Jin's pretty smart after all, huh?" He crushed it in his fingers.

Kazuya still had a good couple minutes until the boy woke up, so he decided to be nice and patch up his gaping wound.

Though, Kazuya is no doctor.

He looked for anything that could serve as a needle, anything at all. He ended up using a splinter from a log, it was a pretty good one, though it could have been thicker. Regardless, Kazuya tore a stray thread from Jouji's kitten pajama pants, and tying it around the splinter, he shoved the makeshift needle into his grandchild's skin, ignoring all the blood and flyaway tissue. Reminding himself that he is not a doctor, he ended up sowing the small-but-deep gash very amateurishly. _"His girly fringe will cover that..."_ Kazuya assured himself, _"I've wasted enough time here, anyway. That devil in him isn't getting any younger...and since Jin was tracking him...I might have to take a shortcut."_ Kazuya held the bleeding brat up by the waist. _"Drastic times do call for drastic measures._"

Kazuya transformed, sprouting his wings, and shot into the sky. _"Why didn't I do this in the first place?"_

Eventually, Jin and Jun made it across the deadly lake.

Jun laid out on the grass, panting. "We did it...slowly...but we did it..."

"Dad, sorry to cut into your moment of triumph...we have a problem...a serious problem." Jiya said, her voice trembling.

"What? What is it?" Jin asked, the worst possible things running through his mind. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright...but I don't know about Jouji. His dot disappeared!"

"WHAT?" Jun sat up, shaking like a leaf both from the cold and fear of what happened to his brother.

"It started flashing purple...and then...then it just disappeared!"

"Purple..." Jin thought, "That only happens when he's unconscious...and it can't disappear! That could only possibly happen if the chip was destroyed. Even if he died, his chip would still be there..."

"Than that means it can only be option number one! Grandfather discovered the chip!"

"How...?" Jin thought, biting his lip.

Jiyashi looked at the toolbar. "This is a _TrackStar 4000_, the chip that was common around the time of Jouji's birth..."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" Jun asked, holding himself as he shivered.

"I was getting to that," Jiya growled, "It beeps when it's activated. That means that Jouji's head was beeping, and though quietly, Grandfather probably heard it."

"What do we do now?" Jun asked, "What the hell are we supposed to do now?"

"We know where they're going." Jin stood, clenching his fists. "At least we know that. Jun...it's time."

"Time for what?" Jun stood, fixing his hair back, as it was beginning to dry.

"Time to break that seal."

Kazuya grinned as he set the child down on the floor. He'd made it, finally. And he took advantage of his Devil Form, a red glow of electricity manifesting in his hand. He placed it over Jouji's neck/clavicle area, right where the sealed tattoo was. He recalled the reverse-spell he created, and recited:

"_Every thing that lives, sleeps._

_Everything that sleeps, lives. _

_And soon that slumber is cut open, to a waking state._

_But the waking state is not always the easiest to achieve._

_But hear this, child. _

_With your hair the color of ravens,_

_Eyes of the ocean,_

_Skin like peaches,_

_I will wake you._

_Ravens with horns._

_Ocean of blood._

_Peaches drowned in snow._

_I will wake you._

_Born of hatred._

_Child of rage._

_Evil circulates_

_Deep within you..._

_Bleed your anger_

_Thirst for power_

_Hunger for revenge_

_Avenge the voice_

_That died in you_

_Bring forth your true disposition."_

A jolt went through Jouji's body as he woke instantly. The seal disappeared, the tattoo shone at it's dark, black color now.

Kazuya had returned to his normal state as soon as the boy's eyes opened.

(Where am I...?)

"We're at the Mishima Estate. I successfully broke your seal."

Jouji shook with fear, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Come with me, to the roof. There is still much to be done."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

**A/N: You guys, I'm so sorry to keep you waiting! I didn't know people were actually reading and LIKING and REVIEWING this story! Please don't stop! I love to hear your thoughts! Thank you so much for all the love, I am honestly so flattered and grateful and I hope you enjoy what's to come of _The Silent Devil Sleeps!_ (End A/N)**

6:

Jin placed his hand over his own tattoo, instructing his son to do the same.

Jun placed his hand over his side, waiting for further instruction.

"Repeat after me..." Jin made up a reverse spell, off the top of his head.

"_Death to our enemies_

_Let our brethren breathe_

_Face the devil_

_The one and only Devil_

_Allow Satan, the Satan_

_to course through our veins_

_When he sees it most appropriate_

_Cast away the enemy_

_Death to the enemy_

_Life to our brethren_

_Embrace Hell's ether"_

Jun gasped as the jolt went through himself, and his father. "What just happened...?"

"The seal is broken. We set the Devil within us free."

"Is it...broken forever...?"

Jin opened his mouth to speak, but he saw his son's innocent face, an expression he'd never seen on Jun. "Yes, son. It's broken forever..."

"Dad...are we...monsters?" The usually rebellious teen resembled his younger brother.

"Only if we let ourselves be." He put his hand to his son's back, "It's okay...it's...I'm here to help you."

Jiyashi silently listened. She felt a cold shock, her father's voice resounded in her mind as she felt a little dizzy. "D-Dad..."

Jin listened to his daughters voice, "Yes, Jiya? What's wrong?"

Silence.

"Jiya?"

"N...Nothing..." She gasped for air, "You guys better get on with the journey..." Her voice sounded like air.

"Jiya..." Her father whispered.

"Dad, I'm okay..."

"Go get Xiao," Jin ordered his daughter, "I don't want anything to happen to you. She'll help you until you're feeling alright again. I don't like the thought of you by yourself, anyway..."

"Where is she? I didn't even know she was in town..." Jiyashi didn't like her father treating her like a baby, but she was feeling light-headed, and she knew Miss Xiao would help.

"Just call her." Jin instructed, "When she sees it's you, she'll pick up in a heartbeat."

"Dad..." Jun caught his father's attention, "We should go on."

"Right."

Jiya rose, removing her headset. She stumbled a little, gripping the flexible back of her chair to stop her from collapsing. Her back, the location of her tattoo, felt like it was on fire. She suffered the pain, her breaths heavy as she reached for her cell phone.

"Isn't it interesting?" Kazuya mused as his grandson marveled at the beauty of the Estate from the roof they stood on. Kazuya was kind enough to have dressed the pathetic child in a pair of pants nearly identical to his own, and geared him appropriately. "Your father owns this Estate. You think if his children enjoy it so much, he'd move you all here. Though..." He laughed, "That would make you _clear targets_. I would have found you twice as easily. Hmph!"

Jouji rubbed at the reddened skin of his clavicle. He wasn't responding very well to that seal being broken, the skin encompassing the area of his tattoo was boiling and itching.

"But, now that there's no escaping your _true fate_," Kazuya smirked, switching his posture to his stance of combat, "Let's move this show along."

Jouji froze, his large blue eyes getting even bigger as his eyebrows elevated to show his fear and discomfort. He didn't want to turn into the evil creature inside of him! He just wanted to go home and hug his father, and forget about all of this!

Kazuya shot forward, quicker than lightning as he sent his fist right into his grandson's stomach. In the millisecond of time that stood before the knuckles and abdomen met in a feral contact, an electric charge lit like fire around Kazuya's fist, and before Jouji could figure out what exactly was happening and how he could avoid it; he was stunned and flying backward.

He tumbled down the steep roof, scratching at the shingles for dear life, trying to hold onto the surface before falling a few stories to his severe injury.

Kazuya sighed in irritation at how soft the child was. _"This isn't fun anymore. It's time to get serious, and he's just as weak as he was when I snatched him...I've got to get him angry...but how? Nothing works. He's as tranquil as a forest...what means the most to him? Power? Life?"_ Then it occurred to him, _"Jin! That's it!"_

As the boy crawled back up to his the flat part of the roof, he was met with Kazuya, shaking his head in disgust.

"You are absolutely nothing. Your father should be ashamed of you!"

Jouji's eyes widened and filled with tears. His father? Ashamed of him?

"You'd never be able to protect your family!The Zaibatsu will crumble in your care! You'll do nothing but let my son down!"

Jouji's head fell and he covered his face.

"And all you'll ever do is cry! Do you always cry this often? You disgust me, and I'm sure you disgust Jin! You're existence is meaningless! You took your mother away from your father for _nothing_!" Kazuya was interrupted when he felt a fist slam into his cheekbone. It was a very powerful blow, nearly knocking Kazuya off his feet.

He looked up to see Jouji, tears streaming down his face, the angriest expression possible twisted his peaceful features. He breathed heavily as he stood over his grandfather.

Kazuya grinned, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth. _"Good start."_

Jiyashi waited, hearing the phone ring only once until it was cut, a cheerful voice greeted, "Hi Jiya!"

"Miss Xiao," Jiya smiled at that voice, "Hey...are you busy?"

"I was just watching a movie."

"Oh..."

"Why? What do you need?"

"Oh, I don't wanna bother you...I'm just not feeling well and—"

"I'll be right over! You're at home, right?"

"Yes, but, I—"

"I'll see you in a few!" Click.

Jiya sighed, leaning back against her chair. She placed her phone down.

"Don't be afraid, son," Jin comforted, "Now that we have this power, the journey should be easier. Not easy...easier."

They moved along the path, a few sakura trees turning up here and there, and Jin knew they were approaching the area.

"How do you control it?"

"You can't really...it comes out when it sees fit. But, over the years, I have realized a way to maintain it."

"How's that?"

"You have to stay as calm as possible. Do not let your anger get the best of you. If you keep your head, you keep control." Jin sighed, "And I know you have a problem with that in particular."

Jun sighed.

"Now that you don't have that seal anymore, you have to work on being more...tranquil."

"Like Jouji?"

"Yes. I'm not worried about your brother. But you—and your sister even more—I have a deep concern."

"Well, if your not worried about Jouji transforming, why did we break our own seals?"

"Because your grandfather could make the calmest person the most hostile if his heart was behind it."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

7:

The sun calmly rose, its rays the golden rods of light that stung in Jouji's eyes. He woke up on something that wasn't his bed, and the weird colors in the sky told him that this was not his normal waking time. He was not in he and Jun's room. He was on a cold floor in unfamiliar clothes and his body was bruised and well-beaten, his muscles sore.

That was when yesterday hit him. He remembered the long journey to where he is now, the brutal introduction his grandfather had provided. He remembered how he lost all control and punched his grandfather dead in the face, because he'd used his father as a way to hurt his feelings.

Dad...he missed him. He wanted to be with his father so badly, he was tempted to leave now and run, run to his family and hug them and tell them he was okay.

But the room he was in had no means of escape. The narrow door was closed tightly, there were no windows. There was only a light fixture that dangled from the ceiling, a crystallized chandelier exploding from it. It would have been prettier if Jouji wasn't forced to look at it. The walls were painted a pale orange, traditional Japanese artwork flooded from the white lining below the boring citrus color.

It was then that Jouji realized he was in a storage closet at the Mishima Estate. A beautiful storage closet, too, but as Jouji's cerulean eyes traveled, he nearly yelped at the shocking red color that was splashed over the beautifully painted walls.

He recognized the stains as blood itself, and his eyes shot upward, refusing to travel any further down at the source of the blood.

A cold shock snatched his body; his eyes filled with tears as he hugged his knees to his chest. He knew what the smell that filled the room was. He knew what was there.

The only question was...who was there?

A clicking sound dashed across Jouji's range of hearing. Big, childish eyes filled with fear as the door slid open and there was his grandfather.

"Well, Jouji," the elder sighed, "I had a lot of time to think over the last few hours. And I came to a conclusion. I realized that we're just not making any progress this way. The longer you take to release the Devil in you, the more impatient I get. So, here's what's going to happen today. You're going to stay in this room with that innocent soul you murdered last night. I'm not going to let you out—you're going to let yourself out. And I'll be waiting for you to come and challenge me...and take back your power! That's all you want, Jouji! Power! Some come and retrieve it when you get your will." The door slammed and clicked shut.

Jouji would have screamed if he could have. He'd killed someone last night...he didn't even remember doing it! He must have been possessed...Kazuya was getting his wish.

He was scared—genuine fear powdered his skin pale. Someone was dead at his hand, and the monster inside of him was gaining control. He was being kept from his sanity...

_And power._

_Kazuya had all the power. He dangled Jouji on a string like a voodoo doll, pushed and shoved him in which direction and dragged him along like a tail. _

_And he was winning. _

_But if Jouji let him win, he would still get all his power. _

_It was a win/win situation. Kazuya was trying to pry out his inner demon, and he planned to keep nothing from it. _

But no. Jouji didn't want power. He just wanted his family.

_Family? Family kept him from the power. Sure, he loves them. But he doesn't need them in his way. Power is what he needs, and Kazuya has it._

Family gave him his power! Family was all he needed to be strong! Not some hellish counterpart!

_Family kept him weak. He is weak. But he can be strong. He needs the power_.

The power is dangerous!

_The power is __**dangerous**_.

Jouji shivered. What was happening? His mind shouldn't be conflicted over this. He knew in his heart he wanted family. But something else inside of him felt like it was taking over, and he didn't know how to handle it!

He laid on his side, curling up his knees into his chest and burying his face in them. The inside of his head was so loud. He just wanted to be dead instead of the person next to him. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. Not even Kazuya.

A crisp number of knocks interrupted Jiyashi laying on the couch in pain. She rose to answer the door.

She was soon met with the young and excited face of Xiaoyu, her dance instructor and dear friend. "Hi Jiya!"

"Hi, Miss Xiao." Jiyashi stepped aside and extended her arm, "Pleasure to have you. Won't you please come in?" Everyone in her family answers the door that way, even _Jun._ Her father taught her that it was polite to do so.

Xiao nodded and entered the house. "So, you said you were feeling a little sick?"

"Kind of. My back really, really hurts, and it's making me nauseous."

"You're back? Where on your back?"

"In between my shoulder blades."

"That's weird..." Xiaoyu said, examining the problem area.

"What?"

"This birthmark you have, it's just like Jin's."

"Yeah, it always was."

"Yeah...but...didn't it have like a...circle-thingy around it?"

"The seal?"

"Yes. It's not here anymore."

"What? It's broken? How could that be...?" She stopped when she remembered earlier. She hadn't been feeling this way until _after _her father had said that spell! She'd heard it through the microphone and it must have broken her seal, too! "Oh fuck..."

"What's wrong, Jiya?"

"If the seal is broken, that means I could transform at any moment!"

"Transform?" She remembered Devil Jin, and there was no way she was letting that happen to Jiyashi. "If you stay calm, you won't. I'll stay with you and help you until your father comes home to manage it a better way. Don't worry Jiyashi, I'll do everything I can!"

"Thank you, very much Miss Xiao," Jiyashi nodded, "But maybe you should go...I don't want to risk hurting you—"

"Nonsense! You just march right on upstairs with me, and We'll get started on everything." Jiyashi was being led up the stairs.

And she did smile.

...

Soon, Jin and Jun were standing in front of the first level of the Mishima Estate.

"Jouji could be in there." Jun said quietly, thinking of his younger brother.

"Chances are...he is." Jin eyed the tall but wider building, knowing his baby boy was in one of those rooms, one of those floors...

"It seems like no one's here." Jun said after a while of silence and sakura petals dancing past them in the strong wind.

"It _seems_." Jin repeated, but cautiously. "I know they're here."

"How can you tell?"

"Whenever Father is around..." Jin's pulse sped up, but gradually, "The Devil Inside of me goes insane, beastly, and it wants more then anything to take over my body."

Jun studied his father, and then he felt something in his head go flat, it sounded like a dead person's reading on an EKG...

Was he, too, feeling the affects of Kazuya's Devil?


	8. Chapter 8

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

8:

Kazuya watched his son and his eldest grandson scan the area for Jouji. He would have laughed, but he kept his location secret for now. He was on the roof, hidden carefully by the branches of the sakuras and other flowering trees that reached out to the old home.

But in the hours they had taken to arrive, Kazuya had to admit one thing he'd have never said before.

He was proud of Jouji.

But alas, soon the jig was up when his elder grandson caught a glimpse of him, and he stood to his full height, only to lazily swagger his way to the ledge and perch himself there, staring at his kin in amusement.

"What a warm family welcome, Son," Kazuya snickered in a twisted delight, "Aren't you even a little happy to see your old man?"

"A little happy?" Jin cocked a brow, but the anger on his face was still dominant over his expression, "I am, actually. Because I know if you're here, than my son is, too."

"Correct," Kazuya applauded his son, "it's been nearly eighteen years last I saw you, and you still don't miss a thing."

"Where is he?" Jun cut right to the chase.

"Oh, your baby brother? Little Jouji-kun, is that correct?" He stood, mocking the terms of endearment he knew they had for him, "The runt of the litter. I know what you're here for. I must say, Jin, your parenting tactics—I don't know if I would call them _'skills'—_were most surprising to me. You don't follow the line of Mishimas at all, your son is perfectly healthy and he loves you." Kazuya was amused by the expression of irritation and insult that was on his son's face, "He was hard to turn. I was almost ready to bring him right back to you. But...he came through for me eventually."

"You..." Jin didn't even have an insult dirty enough, "Give me my son or so help me God I will commit a murder tonight!"

Kazuya grinned. "As you wish." He snapped his fingers.

Jouji trudged up the side of the roof like some kind of dog coming to its master. He was about Kazuya's color as far as skin went, his eyes were clouded with dark circles and lidded nearly-three fourths of the way. He was bruised and bleeding, he almost looked dead. It had never dawned on Jouji just how harshly his grandfather had trained him, but it dawned on Jin and Jun in a blink of a shocked eye.

"J...Jouji...?" Jin was horrified at the look of his son, dragging himself to Kazuya's side.

Jouji barely had the energy to push his own weight, which was all of about 125 pounds to be honest, and he fell down, face first, down the side of the roof, and smack onto the concrete.

"Jouji!" Jin shouted and reached for his son, but Kazuya snapped again, and shouted something that Jin didn't care about, and Jouji was cased in a barrier of electricity.

"Now, don't go touching him yet," Kazuya warned, standing on the ledge now, "I promised Little Jouji that if he could come out and face me, than I'd give him the power he really wanted."

"Jouji's not like that!" Jun shouted, angry tears making his eyelids heavy, "He's not like you! He doesn't want power, not from you! Jouji wants power from his family!"

Jin was so busy hurting himself in more ways than one, trying to free his beloved son.

"You look really pathetic." Kazuya laughed, "If you could see yourself now, you'd be truly ashamed."

"Shut up!" Jin ordered, unable to think of anything more mature to say. "How dare you!" It wasn't even really a question with his boiling tone of voice, "You could have killed him!"

"No, son," Kazuya shook his head, "I couldn't have, honestly. Not that I _wanted to_, though. Jin, when will you realize that you cannot ever win with me? No matter how many times you 'defeat' me, you will always lose, in the end. Because, ultimately, I shall always crush you. One way, another, or both."

Jin had never felt so angry in all of his life. "How are you so evil of a man...that you could do this to you own family?" He was shouting, "An innocent child was turned into a beast, just because of something _you_ wanted! All you've ever done to anyone is ruin lives! All you've ever done is hurt people!"

"Old habits die hard, _cursed fool!_" Kazuya shouted back, "You're not in the right position to make any judgment calls, anyway." he calmed back down, "Ultimately you know nothing about me, so I suggest you stop your dramatic outburst abd take your leave. There's nothing you can do here."

"You may think that," Jun spoke for his father, "But that doesn't matter to us. We would never leave Jouji at a time like this one—_this _is when he needs us to come through for him the most!"

"And that's just your problem," Kazuya jumped down from the ledge and slowly approached his older grandson, "You can't ever let your precious little Jouji come through for himself. That's why he lives in fear. He lacks independence, he can't do anything by himself. He's _weak_. No matter how hard he works to break free of the curse you put on him, you'll always be there to pull him right back down."

Jin stared at his father in disbelief. He was right. Jin had been so terrified that his son would hate him, like he hated Kazuya and how Kazuya hated Heihachi, that he ended up stripping his son of his ability to do things on his own. His fists clenched tightly, now wasn't the time to be looking back on his parenting. "Let Jouji go." Jin ordered, finally. "Let me take him home. Or _else_."

Kazuya smirked ans crossed his arms, "I guess then we'll be going with _'else',_"

Irritated, Jin switched his position quickly. He knew from the start that this was where he'd end up, anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

**9:**

Kazuya eyed his son, an amusing smirk tightened his lips as he himself prepared for a fight. "So, this is the way it has to be, son."

"You brought this upon everyone." Jin said calmly. "Jun! Watch your brother. Make sure nothing more happens to him."

Kazuya grinned and pounced forward, Jin expecting that attack while his eyes were turned to Jun as he slammed his arm into Kazuya's chest, then brought his other arm into commission for a hard punch to the mouth.

Kazuya refused to accept a second hit from his child as he knocked the coming fist away, and slammed his knee into his son's stomach, Jin screamed and slammed his forehead into his father's clavicle bone. Kazuya hissed and threw his son back, to quickly think up a way to deal some true damage.

Jin stumbled a little, but landed in a handstand, flipping to his feet simply and staring his father in the face. _"I've been itching to get Father off of my back for years...but this isn't abut what I want! It's about Jouji, and no matter what happens to me I have to ensure that he and the rest of my children are going to be alright...Damn...why couldn't I have arrived sooner...? All of this could have been stopped!" _But there was no sense in thinking about what could have been, for now Kazuya was charging at Jin with a new analysis of his son's position.

Kazuya attempted, with a smooth bending of his knees and a quick, swift sweep, to knock Jin off his feet.

This worked, it seemed, until Jin realized he was in a perfect position for a roundhouse kick to his father's face, and then a second heel drop to the back of his head. Though effectively hitting his father both times, he landed in an awkward position and when he felt Kazuya's hand grip his wrist and slam him into the concrete, he instantly regretted his last move. Kazuya grabbed his son by the back of the head and slammed him to meet the gray structure another time, blood bursting from Jin's lips and nose like it was pouring from Kazuya's head.

Jin thought fast, sweeping his own foot to knock his father down, and he was released from the hold as his dad fell, and he instantly stood and stomped his foot onto his father's chest, forcing blood out of the older mans mouth. "Let my son go!"

Kazuya smiled, an action Jin foresaw. What Jin had not predicted was the grasp on his ankle from his father's left hand, and the shin that rose up and slammed into his hip bone, and as Jin was knocked off balance, Kazuya used that grip on his son's ankle to hold him still as he blasted a cold jolt of electricity through his son's body and pushed him to the ground.

Jin saved himself from another faceplant as his hands broke his fall, and as quickly as he could rose from this vulnerable position. He only met his father's taunting face.

"Dad!" Jun shouted from behind, "Let me help!"

"No, Jun," Jin ordered, "Stay away! This is my fight and I refuse to let you get hurt!"

Jun huffed, frustrated. His father was always like this—he refused to let his children partake in a battle he could 'handle'.

"Tsk, tsk," Kazuya shook his head, "There you go again, spoiling your brats."

"I am not spoiling him," Jin barked, "I'm keeping him safe."

"_Right_," Kazuya's unconvinced tone irritated, but did bit surprise Jin.

Jin punched his dear father in the nose, Kazuya scoffed and slammed his fist into his son's neck, Jin coughing blood.

"You obviously don't understand that coming all the way out here is just following my bait for you," Jin could hear the smirk in his father's voice, as he slammed his knee into his father's abs.

"I couldn't care less," Jin hissed, "I'm here for my child."

Kazuya responded by bringing the back of his head up to meet his son's jaw, "You can't save him, he's too far gone."

Jin closed his hand around the sturdy neck of his parent, "I don't have to listen to your bullshit."

Kazuya mimicked his son's action, "Suit yourself. It's your child that's hurting, not mine."

When Jin's grip tightened, Kazuya's followed this action.

Kazuya was delighted with the anger and hostility in his son's face, and he knew this fight was going to get more interesting very soon.

Jin punched his father's forearm, knocking his hand away as he slammed his father downward by the grasp he had on his neck. Stepping back, Jin cradled himself in his arms, feeling the Devil inside of him scratching to get out.

"_We can end this quickly, Kazama-san."_

"_If I transform...I don't know that I can keep hold of my mission..."_

"_You forget, Jouji is my son, too. And I hate Devil just as much as you do. Let me out, Kazama-san, I will handle everything."_

"_I don't trust you."_

"_I'm you last standing hope."_

"_I don't have to accept that."_

"_Kazama-san. Allow me to rid you of Devil's problems. Finally."_

Kazuya knew just what was happening, and he enjoyed the display of his son losing his mind to the demon within him.

Jin, with a troubled scream, released his alter-ego from the depths of his mentality; black wings sprouted with a screeching wind and raven feathers spread like dust across the plain. His skin paled and inky designs drew themselves all over his chest and abs, and as the wings spread, the bright red lightning and new adornments were revealed. Through sharp, animalistic teeth, a roar was heard as the new personality made it's presence known.

But Kazuya had changed, too. His skin a menacing shade of midnight purple, thick, single white stripe lined the vertical middle of his demonic face, a dark grin remained there, as he himself had gained new adornments and wings.

"So, Devil, I see you have released your power."

"When you had your children, the Gene was at its most powerful, son. I seized the chance."

"Well, unfortunately for you," Devil Jin dashed forward, "You're celebration of power ends here, today." A claw came down to slash the face below him apart, but his motion was ended by another clawed hand. But this hand was not Devil's.

Midnight blue wings were the first thing that caught Devil Jin's eye, they were shaped a lot like Devil's, aside from the aquatic look they gave off. Pale skin and red eyes were next, shark-like teeth lined along the dark, blood colored lips, gills lined the sides of his shark-like eyes. Ink-like designs adorned the creatures chest and abs, fins reached out from toned forearms, and a sharp dorsal fin exploded from his back, as spikes went down his spine.

"Son," Devil Jin hissed, "_Move!_"

The Devil Spawn shook it's head.

"Why are you protecting him?! _Move!_"

Still, the head shook in refusal.

"Jouji!" Devil Jin pushed his son aside, only to receive a keen scratch to the side of the face, drawing the demon's black blood.

"How _dare_ you hit your father!"

"He respects _me_ now." Devil laughed, pulling Devil Jouji to his side. "You kept him from his true power, as I released it."

"Whoever he respects," A different voice rose, "He is to come back with us when we _kill_ you!"

Devil Jin turned to his other son, a smirk on his face as the reptilian demon landed next to his father. The Alligator-Snake like demon laughed in amusement. "You know, Devil, how this is going to end."


	10. Chapter 10

**The Silent Devil Sleeps**

…**...**

**10:**

They seemed to fall from the sky as a powerful, scaled claw dug into chipped, purple skin. The reptilian-esque Devil stared into its grandfather's amused eyes, flashing a bloodthirsty red.

Devil pushed his grandchild away, then he quickly rose to sturdy feet as a smirk played along thin, taunting lips.

"You left your dear brother with his monster of a father?"

Devil Jun was the one who was amused now, his laughter subsided with a faint viper _hiss _as he answered. "This is no longer about Jouji."

"You expect me to believe you've completely disregarded your brother, the person you are here for, all because you wish to kill me?"

"I see this as a win/win situation, geezer," Devil Jun smirked, his scaled wings fluttering violently, as if he were stretching them, "I get to fulfill a great dream of mine, to have you die here at my own hand, and Jouji will be rid of your treachery. My father can step down for a moment as he attempts to turn Jouji back, for now, this is my time."

"You amuse me," Devil grinned, "I'll give you your chance. Although, the ending shan't be the way you pictured it. The one that shall die here is you," the Devil jumped into battle, "You dare oppose me, you pay a price!"

Devil Jun brought viper fangs out from their retraction as they joined the rest of his alligator-like teeth.

Sharp, midnight-colored claws were brought to a scaled arm, but this act was slammed away as a sharp set of fatal jaws clasped around the base of Devil's neck.

Devil hissed and stabbed claws into his grandchild's back, Devil Jun released his grip and slashed his curled claws in a sharp line, four deep scratch-marks dripped with inky blood as evidence. A harsh kick slammed into Devil Jun's waist as he was sent airborne, and a scaled back met the surprisingly harsh sand.

The devil-child got back up, and remained on all fours as he studied the area around him through golden eyes, a black slit of a pupil darted across the spherical surface.

The mission to get Devil away from Jouji had indeed been accomplished, but the reptile did not know just _where_ he had taken his grandfather. It was not too far away, it couldn't have been...he recognized the shoreline of the ocean as only a few good miles away from the estate.

"You surprised me, child," Devil somewhat complimented as he studied his opponent.

"What were you expecting?" The viper flashed forward in a quick, single strike, challenging its elder with a few dangerous movements of curled claws and sharp teeth, but Devil refused to be hit with these familiar moves a second time. He clasped dark claws around the other's neck, a hiss came in response as the arm was slashed, brutally, three long, horizontal claw marks marred violet skin. Devil didn't even flinch as blood poured down his arm, the sand beneath them taking on a black color as the liquid came into contact with it.

Devil's ears perked as he heard something in the distance, and the child who used to be Jun took this moment of inattentiveness to act, thrashing his head forward and sinking poisonous fangs into his grandfather's hand.

Devil's eyes flashed back to Devil Jun and the latter clawed a long mark across the other's chest, then with much force, gave his father's known Electric Wind Godfist, then followed up with a double life kick, and finally finished by slamming his fist right into his grandfather's face, the elder's back crashing uncomfortably into the ground. Though it was only sand, he made quite an impact.

Devil Jun landed perfectly and only skidded a little backwards.

"Aren't you going to thank me for the distraction, onii-san?"

A smirk played on pale lips as he stood to his full height, his company emerging from the darkness of the trees behind them.

"I never thought you'd be helping. How'd you even mosey your way on up here, nii-chan?"

"It was _easy_," the woman smirked, "That Jiyashi is easier to possess than a newborn child. Of course, Father was the one who managed to break that troublesome seal, with the power of only his words." Red lips offered a cunning smile.

"You've enjoyed your first day out?"

"You can only imagine. I got to have some fun with that 'Miss Xiao'."

"You killed her?"

"No. Jiyashi still had some hold on the situation. I have a feeling she won't be walking for a few days, though, so at least I can be satisfied a little."

"I never thought you would have mercy on a woman."

"I wouldn't. Had I been fully in-control at the time, that woman would be farther into the ground than oldest mummy's tomb." Devil Jiyashi huffed. "So, what about Devil?" She looked down at the seemingly unconscious figure.

"I got my poison into him, but not enough. I don't know when he'll rise, but it's going to be soon." Devil Jun moved forward, "I might as well finish the job, we've wasted enough time catching up."

"Don't you lay a claw on him," Devil Jiyashi ordered, restricting her brother's arm, sharp tiger claws pierced, though only slightly.

"What the hell? Let me go!"

"He is not our problem. Not yet. You leave him be. You can punch him all you want, but you will not kill him."

"When did you become the hero?"

"I'm not. As I was breaking free, that Angel gave me run for my money. She spilled the beans about Azazel, and how that demon broke free the bowels of Hell. His soul is after Father."

"Angel told you that?"

"That's what I said, right? Anyway, Devil did not approve of this motion, so he absorbed Azazel's soul before he could enter the surface world. Now that Kazuya has access to his Devil counterpart easily, he can control both Devil and, as angel refers to it, Raging Devil. He is powered by Azazel's rage."

"Raging Devil...sounds interesting. That old fool. He thought he could butter me up by going easy, and then whipping out that Raging form later, huh?" He kicked his grandfather in the ribs, "Fucker."

"I say unlikely." Devil Jiyashi ran her tongue carefully along her sharp teeth as she thought, "Did you think Devil would waste his new power on the likes of you, his mere grandchild? No, he's probably saving it for other things. There's probably some cost to be paid, or a limit to be reached. He won't awaken it now, but I bet he'd use it to influence our younger brother. Anything for the power, right? Our mission is to retrieve otouto-kun and bring him back to our side. What we do afterward depends on Father's decision."

Her brother thought, like he was carefully assessing each of her words. "Alright," He agreed, twisting stubbornly out of her grip, "We should probably get the news back to father—"

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening."

The teenagers turned around to meet their risen grandfather, a smirk twisted of excitement, anger, and amusement curled his lips sinisterly.

"You can't stop us, Grandfather," Devil Jiyashi warned, "You're not in the place to."

"You said the words yourself, woman," Devil stepped closer, "Azazel's power resides in me. And to your dismay, I am able to rely on it whenever I please. You are clever, you seem to have my whole plan figured out."

"Thinking on your intellectual level is no challenge, old man." the feline spat.

"Don't give yourself too much credit, Siren," The Devil laughed, "I only said it _seemed_ so. Everything is not as it seems. And as I learned while I held your brother—drastic times do call for drastic measures."


End file.
